Fem Sly Cooper story
by Storyus Raccoonus
Summary: If this does not grab your attension I don't know what will, Sly is a girl in this, interested yet? OK heres the plot, On a night getting some info for an upcoming heist Sly meets another raccoon and for some reason finds herself unable to stop thinking about him and what happens when she meets him again? Fem Sly/OC. Rated T possibly for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with my next story with a really simple name, Fem Sly Cooper story.**

It was a common scene at the hideout of the Cooper gang as they needed info for an upcoming heist so they were all sat in the living room waiting for Bentley to get one of his oh so famous slideshows together.

Only four members of the gang were there, Sly, the field woman of the Cooper gang, Murray, the muscle, Bentley, they brains and Penelope, the R.C expert. After Bentley finished getting his projector set up he turned to the rest of the gang to explain what the plan for tonight was, "Okay guys I've figured out how each of us can prepare for the heist." The turtle said in his usual nasally voice as he continued "As we already know, the target is anxious about someone planning to steal his diamond from him so he's really pulled out all the stops with the security. Lucky for us though he's holding an event open to the public to show the diamond off and this will be the perfect opportunity to get some info on the security."

"Wait Bentley why can't we just steal the thing tonight?" Sly asked with obvious confusion and dissapointment in her voice when she heard they weren't pulling off a heist tonight as Bentley replied "Well Sly, this heist is gonna be hard enough during the night so obviously it would be harder when the place is crowded don't you think?" Sly gave an embarrassed look and rubbed the back of her head realising that she probably should have taken that into consideration when she asked her question, "Okay you got me there Bentley."

Bentley gave a victorious nod as he told everyone what they would have to do to get their info for the heist. "Okay, my job is to hack into the security computers to see if Sly will be able to get through. Sly, you have a simple job, you have to go undercover."

Sly instantly gave a frown as she heard Bentley say this ,"Wait, you don't mean-" Sly was about to continue her sentence until Bentley confirmed what she had been dreading. "Now come on Sly you always say that you would do anything for a heist so why can't you do that now?" Bentley said with a sigh since he had seen this coming, ever since they had all met at the orphanage back in 1992 Sly had shown from their very first time seeing eachother that she was a tomboy and proud. Even as a fully grown woman getting Sly to wear anything girly could be considered a miracle and quite ironically to get into where the diamond was being displayed Sly, of course, was going to need formal wear for the occasion.

"No way Bentley! There is no way I am going to wear a dress!" Sly yelled sternly as she crossed her arms and turned her head meaning that was the end of the conversation. "Oh come on Sly, what's wrong with wearing a dress just this once? Besides you're the only one in the gang who can pull this off." Bentley replied in a begging voice and Sly looked over at Penelope and asked "Well why can't Penelope do it?" "Because we need to use Penelope's RC skills to look for any possible ways in other than the front door. Sorry Sly but if you want to be sure this heist can go smoothly you don't have much of a choice." Bentley replied showing Sly that if she didn't have many options.

"Fine." Sly said with a small grumble showing that even though she accepted her job she didn't have to be happy about it. Bentley gave a relieved smile and said to the gang "Okay, so we're all clear, Sly I've already got an outfit ready for you, you should get ready in the van so we can save time."

*Not long later*

All of the gang were in the team van. A red curtain was at the back of the van and Sly was behind it getting ready. When they were outside the mansion Bentley wheeled over to the back of the van and knocked on the wall to get Sly's attension asking "Sly we're here are you ready?" Bentely heard Sly's voice on the other side of the curtain as she replied "Just a sec Bentley."

The female raccoon came from the other side looking embarrassed because of how she was dressed thinking she looked ridiculous. The rest of the gang however thought she looked astonishing, Bentley had done a really good job tailoring the clothes for Sly, she was wearing a blood red dress that stopped just at her knees and had a hole allowing her black ringed tail to stick out the back accompanied by beautiful flower patterns running across the bottom, she also was wearing a pair of red high heeled shoes and along with a stolen jewel encrusted necklace. Last but not least she had her raven black hair flowing freely instead of her usual ponytail. She was also missing her mask making it easier to see her stunning chocolate brown eyes.

"(Whistle) That looks stunning on you Sly, I don't see why you don't dress like that more often." Bentley said as he admired his raccoon friend's attire as she calmly yet sternly replied "We made a deal Bentley, I do this once and I never have to dress like this again."

Bentley gave a sheepish nod and handed Sly an earpiece so they could contact eachother if necessary as Sly jumped out the back of the van and headed inside.

*Inside*

Sly was walking around and made sure no one was looking when she brought her hand up to press a button on the earpiece and asked "Okay Bentley what do I have to do?" "Well you could probably get some important details by striking up conversations with the staff, be careful though Sly, if these people find out what you're up to you're done for." Bentley said in his usual worry wart voice and Sly gave a fake offended gasp and asked "Bentley, when am I not careful?"

As Bentley heard Sly say that he faceplamed and said "Quite often actually."

*3 hours later*

Sly was stood on balcony looking bored and holding a champaigne glass in her hands, through out most of the night Sly had found herself receiving pretty stupid comments, one of the dumbest being "Miss I would say you were more beautiful than a rose on a spring day but that would be an understatement." Sly replied to that with a punch to the gut.

Sly gave a bored sigh and asked into the ear piece "Bentley, do you have enough info yet? I've never been so bored in my entire life."

"I guess, just come back to the van and we can head back to the hideout." Bentley said as Sly gave a thank you and turned around to leave. As she was walking she accidentally bumped into a man taller than her, "Oh I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was-" Sly didn't continue as she looked up to get a good look at the stranger, he was a raccoon like herself with a black mask around his emerald green eyes and had a tux that must have cost him quite a few euros.

The man gave a smile and said "Oh it's alright, I don't need an apology from a lady as beautiful as you. What's your name miss?"

As he asked this the stranger brought up his hand to gently caress the side of her face making Sly give a small blush in return as she was for the first time in her life at a loss for words. " I...I...I...I'm sorry, I should be going." Sly said as she walked around him to walk away but he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around asking "Woah, what's the rush? I didn't even get your name." the stranger brought her black furred hand up and placed a kiss on it like a man does to show respect making the blush on her cheeks intensify so much you could feel the heat coming off of them. Sly quickly pulled her hand back and walked away leaving him alone on the balcony.

As Sly got back to the van she walked through the backdoor as Murray noticed the red hue on his friends cheeks and confusedly asked "Sly are you blushing?" "Wha- oh! No Murray it's just kind of warm." Sly said with a nervous chuckle which Murray just shrugged off fince it was the summer time and rove away."

**Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going guys and and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 2 of Fem Sly Cooper story.**

After the gang made it back to the safehouse the first thing Sly did was tear the dress off, Bentley may have made a nice looking dress but it just would never be her style. When Sly walked into the living room she saw a familiar scene, Bentley was on the couch with his laptop on a chatroom on theif net, Murray was doing his usual workout and Penelope was making some tweeks to her R.C vehicles.

As Sly sat down in one of the old beat up chairs Bentley noticed her and asked "Are you feeling okay Sly? You looked kinda dazed on the way back here." As soon as Sly heard her amphibian friend she panicked and tried to come up with a good excuse, "Um yeah Bentley, everything's fine, I just, thought the inside of the place looked nice is all." Sly knew that sounded stupid but strangely enough Bentley just shrugged it off and turned back to his laptop as Sly gave a sigh of relief, she had decided it would probably be best if she didn't tell the gang about that other raccoon she had met, besides, it wasn't like she was ever going to see him again, right?

*During the heist*

Sly was walking on the rooftop around the mansion and she was thankful that she was back in her thieving attire, the outfit consisted of her father's old blue cap, her blue shirt with a yellow collar, her normal blue boots, her blue gloves and her black domino mask that covered the dark grey mask of fur around her eyes, she also had her black hair tied back into her common ponytail. Ever since she had met that male raccoon from the other night Sly found herself constantly zoning out when ever she thought about him, for some odd reason Sly was actually kind of dissapointed that she didn't take that opportunity to introduce herself to him properly, she also brought her hand to her cheek as she remebered how gentle he had been when he carressed the side of her face. The minute Sly realised what she was thinking she immediatley slapped her self on the forehead and silently told herself to focus. As Sly came to a skylight she rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a metal circular object, as she placed it on the glass a laser extended out and cut a perfect circle. Sly then pusjed the glass and caught it before it could fall, the hole allowed Sly enough space to reach in and pick the padlock that was on the inside.

After picking the lock Sly opened the window and jumped in landing on one of the nearby lasers just to be safe, after the Cooper vault job Sly had taken the chance to write down her father's laser walk and laser slide technique in the thievius raccoonus. When Sly was walking through the hallways she once again found her mind wandering back to that other raccoon as she suddenly got snapped out of her daydream when she bumped into a pedestal with very expensive looking vase and realising that the noise it would make if it smashed on the ground Sly quickly leapt and caught it in her hands letting out a small sigh of relief. Sly came to the diamond that the gang had spent all this time planning to steal.

Sly reached into the pouch on her leg and pulled out a medium sheet and after placing it on the glass case whacked it with her cane to muffle the sound of the glass breaking and grabbed the diamond and ran.

*After the heist*

Back at the safehouse Sly was lying on her bed and gave a frustrated grunt because once again, suprise suprise, that other raccoon had made his way into her mind. The raccoon thief decided some fresh air would do her some good so she got up off the bed and walked out the room, as she made her way over to the front door she walked past Penelope who was reading an old romance novel and as she noticed her walking by she asked "Sly where are you going at this time?" "I just need some fresh air to clear my thoughts." Sly replied as she opened the front door and walked down the staircase.

*10 minutes later*

After walking around for a while Sly eventually came to a park and decided to go in. When Sly came across a bench she decided to sit down for a minute and looked up at the full moon. After about five minutes Sly gave a content sigh and stood up to head back to the safehouse until she heard a familiar voice behind her say "Fancy metting you here Miss Cooper."

When Sly heard that voice she gave a startled gasp and turned around to see the last person she was expecting, it was that raccoon that had contantly managed to make his way into her thoughts all the time since that night. The man was looking at her with a casual smile as he said "I see you still remeber me from the last time we met." "I don't know what you're talking about, I think you have me confused for someone else." Sly quickly said hoping he would just go away but that didn't happen as the taller man chuckled and replied "Oh I don't think so, you're the only female raccoon I met a few nights ago."

"Well how do you know that was me?" Sly asked while backing away slowly as she noticed that the man was slowly coming towards her, "Well it wasn't really that hard to put the pieces together, I simply looked at the facts that I meet a female raccoon when a very expensive diamond is being displayed and just a few days later the beautiful Sly Cooper just happens to rob the place." The raccoon said as he got closer and right when Sly was about to make a break for it he suddenly wrapped his muscular arms around her smaller frame causing her to blush just like she did before until she immediately started squirming as he gave a flirty smile and whispered into her ear "I don't see why you enjoy wearing that mask when it covers up those beautiful eyes you have." As he said this he somehow without Sly noticing managed to untie the knot on the back of her mask allowing it to just fall off to the floor as her now uncovered eyes widened in suprise as he continued "Since I already know your name I guess it's only fair that you know mine, I'm Harry Key."

After alot of squirming Sly finally got free from his grip and pushed him away with an angry scowl on her face as she clenched her fists so hard out of anger that her knuckles started turning white as she picked her mask up off the ground and looked back up only to see he was gone and just gave a frustrated sigh and walked away, ever since the gang moved to France after running away from the orphanage Sly got bad thoughts out by cussing in french so no one knew what she was talking about and the main thing she was saying on the way back to the safehouse was " Si jamais je vois que jackass encore je jure devant Dieu que je vais arracher les couilles."

After making her way back to the safehouse Sly walked into her room and just started musing about that Harry Key until she stopped and silently scolded at herself to get him out of her thoughts, it wasn't like he actually liked her anyway because she had no proof of it. After more frustration Sly just plopped down on to her bed and silently screamed into her pillow until she dozed off.

**And that marks the end of chapter 2. If you have any opinion on Sly being a girl let me know ,BTW If you want to know what that thing Sly said in french was just type it into google translate, trust me I think you'll laugh at least a little. One last thing, if this isn't as good as any of my other stories I apologise I'm not that experienced when it comes to the romance genre and I don't want Sly and Harry's relationship moving too quickly it's not a freaking disney movie. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 3 of Fem Sly Cooper does anyone else think the relationship of our two main characters is kind of like Sly and Carmelita in the games?**

It had been a day since Sly had last encountered that Harry Key guy and needless to say she was quite annoyed by him. He just thought he could walts up to her at anytime and suddenly act like they were dating when she clearly showed that she had absolutely no interest in him. It was actually getting so annoying that Sly was trying to bend on her cane so much to let out frustration it was a miracle she didn't end up snapping the thing in half.

On one paticular night Sly wanted to go out again for some fresh air but was concerned about running into that Harry Key again so just to be on the safe side she decided to get around on the rooftops and brought her cane with her, it had actually been the first time in quite a while that the great Sly Cooper ironically found herself actually taking safety precautions and it was with something as stupid as a guy.

After leaving the safehouse Sly started getting around through the city by jumping from rooftop to rooftop and stopped after half an hour. As the raccoon thief looked up to think about that Harry Key, there was no way she could possibly like him in any wasy, hell, for all she knew he could just be playing with her as part of some cruel joke. When she lowered her defenses he would just tear her heart out and stomp on it till there was nothing left.

"Did you really think you could avoid seeing me if you took the rooftops?" Sly heard a suave voice ask as she almost jumped out of her skin as she twirled around to see **him** standing just a few feet in front of her with that smug grin on his face. Sly gave a growl and at first tried using her cane by bringing it down on his noggin but he just sidestepped out of the way as she tried again but he just kept dodging until she was stood there taking deep breaths to try and regain the energy she had just wasted.

"The hell with this." Sly thought after a few seconds as she decided to just try and make a break for it and right when she was at the edge of the rooftop he suddenly grabbed her from behind her causing her to drop her cane as he grabbed hold of both her arms and pulled her smaller frame closer causing her back to press lightly against his chest as Sly immediately started struggling futiley to get out of his grip. The guy was certainly alot stronger than he looked.

"If you do not get off me now I swear when you do I will rip your nose off." Sly threatened in a voice that she only really used when she was really mad which almost never happenned.

Harry gave an amused smirk as he brought himself to her ear as his hot breath caused it to involuntarily twitch as he whispered "So stubborn, I like that in a girl."

The minute Sly heard Harry say that her breathing hitched as she started blushing while her eyes widened. "Wh...wha... what do you mean by that exactly?" Sly asked dreading the answer she would receive not seeing that he was giving a flirty grin as she tried to turn around.

In all honesty Harry was kind of dissapointed he couldn't turn her around to see the shocked look on those sparkling brown eyes he had come to adore. "I think you know what I mean, ringtail." He said as he brought his tail up and wrapped it around her slean waist as he was awarded with a sudden growl from her.

"Do **not **call me ringtail and get off of me." Sly growled as he gave a cocky chuckle at her demand as he took hold of her tail with his own and intertwined them and continued.

"I don't see why you hate it, it actually suits you quite well so the nickname stays, ringtail." Harry said much to Sly's annoyance as she finally got out of his grip with alot of force and he looked confused.

"Just leave me the hell alone!?" Sly yelled for the first time in a while as tears of frustration started threatening to fall from her eyes as she continued. "If someone tells you that they don't like you I could have sworn you're supposed to be respectful and accept it especially if they obviously hate you!" Sly yelled as she just grabbed her cane off the ground and leapt from the rooftop leaving Harry there to contemplate what had just been said to him.

After jumping on about ten rooftops Sly finally came to a stop as she no longer did anything to stop the tears that flowed out of frustration. She couldn't have any feelings for Harry, whether she liked it or no she just couldn't risk it happenning again.

**And so that marks the end of chapter 3 and sorry if Sly seems out of character. What do you readers think Sly can't risk happenning again? Leave a review to tell me. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 4 of Fem Sly Cooper story. Once again sorry if this has sucked so far not that much experience with the romance genre. Remember how in the last chapter Sly said she couldn't risk something hapenning again? Well lets see what actually happenned that she was talking about. My apologies if you get just a little bit pissed off by this chapter**

After three days Sly at first felt like she had been just a bit too harsh on Harry but she got rid of that feeling deciding that he deserved it.

She still denied to herself that she could like him in that way for one simple reason. The last time Sly fell in love with a guy back in her teenage years it ended horribly.

*Flashback*

Sly was sat in her English class with Bentley and Murray as everybody waited for the teacher to arrive. What neither of them noticed was that Sly wasn't really focussing much on the conversation because she was looking at someone further across the room. It was a tiger sat with his hands behind his head and his feet on his desk with him smirking as if he owned the place. The tiger was named Max and he was one of the popular guys in school that always managed to get the girls to fall for him. What nobody expected was that he had even got Sly under his spell with his charm when she always seemed like the kind of girl that would want to do anything else but get into a relationship.

As expected Sly didn't want anyone find out she had a crush on him because she was actually afraid of getting laughed at. As she looked at him for a few more seconds Sly gave a love sick sigh until she heard Murray's voice.

"Did you say something Sly?" The hippo asked from his desk as he heard the sound Sly had made as she suddenly replied to him.

"No Murray, just had a small cough." Sly said as Murray shrugged and turned back to his conversation with Bentley as Sly just put her head in her hands when the teacher walked in.

*After class*

After class Sly needed to head back to her locker to get her stuff so she told Bentley and Murray to start off home without her saying that she would just catch up with them. As Sly pulled her back pack out and closed her locker she jumped as she saw a familiar face standing right behind the door with a polite grin on his face.

"Hi, you're Sly Cooper right?" He asked politely as Sly couldn't help but be a little suprised that one of the popular guys actually knew her name what with the fact that when her mum and dad were murdered on her 8th birthday people seemed to have pretty much forgotten about the Cooper clan. Another reason she was suprised was because Bentley and Murray were pretty much her only two friends at school, a few guys did hit on her from time to time but she just brushed them off considering Bentley and Murray to be her only friends.

"Um, yeah." Sly replied unable to believe what was happenning here.

"Well some of my friends kept telling me how pretty you are and I can certainly say that they weren't lying." The tiger said politely as Sly found herself blushing at the comment and giving a small flattered smile while also blushing.

"Oh um, thanks." Sly replied as she had no idea what she would be able to say next so she decided to end the conversation.

"Well I should be going. My friends are waiting for me." Sly said as she was about to walk away until Max placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her back round to ask her something.

"Just a sec, would you, I don't know, like to go out to the movies sometime?" The tiger asked nicely as Sly almost felt her heart doing backflips as she almost yelled out of pure happiness.

"Um, sure that would be nice I guess." Sly replied with a shrug.

Max gave a happy smile and nodded while saying "Great how about friday?"

"Okay." Sly said as she saw him turn and walk away as she just contemplated what had happenned.

After he had left Sly suddenly realised that Bentley and Murray would be wonderiong where she was and ran out to catch up with them.

**'3 weeks later'**

Sly was in her Bentley and Murray's room secretly packing her suitcase. The next day they were going to run away from the orphanage during the night but Sly wanted to say goodbye to Max since they had been going out secretly for the past 3 weeks so she was going to sneak out.

After everyone else had gone to bed Sly climbed out the window and headed to the park since she knew he was usually there during the night and what she saw made her heart stop.

When she got to the park she saw to her shock Max with his arm wrapped around another girl who was smiling as she ran up to see what the hell was going on.

"Max!" Sly yelled as he heard her and looked over but for some reason rather than looking shocked or guilty he actually looked amused.

"Well look's like you finally found out huh Cooper?" Max asked as Sly wondered why he thought this was so funny asnd decided to ask him right out.

"What?" Sly asked as she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she realised that he had been cheating on her and he saw it as a joke.

"What you actually thought that stuff I said about having feelings for you were true? God my friends were right you were way too easy to fool." Max said with a cruel smirk as Sly realised what he meant. All this time he had just been playing with her emotions as part of a joke as Max continued laughing and the girl that Sly recognised as her classmate Susan under his arm did as well.

"You know what, just get out of here Cooper." Max said sternly with a as Sly still just stood there not knowing how to react.

"But... but... I thought you really-" Sly started as her lips began to quiver and her eyes started to water as the smirk on Max's face became a look of annoyance as he spoke again.

"What did I just say?"

After he said that Sly did something she was never known for doing. She burst into tears and ran off as Max just sat back down.

After running all the way back to the orphanage Sly wnt underneath one of the windows and climbed up the drainpipe throught he window to her room. After making her way into the window she looked on the other side of the curtain Miss Puffin had decided to put there when they had started to mature and noticed Bentley and Murray were both sound asleep hoping that the noises she was making wouldn't wake them up. After going back on her side of the curtain Sly slumped into her bed and sobbed into her pillow for god knows how long until she fell asleep.

'**The next day'**

When Sly woke up she felt someone shaking her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open to see Bentley and Murray standing beside the bed with concerned looks.

"Sly are you okay? We woke up last night when we heard you crying before you went to bed." Bentley said as Sly decided to just tell them the truth about what happenned the night before.

When she finished Bentley and Murray both looked disquested as they both hugged her to comfort her as she started crying again but was happy to have her friends comforting her.

"So that's why you were asleep all day." Murray said as Sly's eyes widened and she looked at the clock seeing that it was nine o clock at night and realised that she had actually slept the entire day away and her stomach suddenly growled to support this fact as her two furless friends started laughing. After getting something to eat Sly and the gang got ready to leave. About an hour later Murray and Bentley were sat in the orphanage van as Sly was getting the last of her things. Before leaving the room she looked at her picture of her with Max and Sly just gave a growl and tore the picture in half then headed out with Bentley and Murray

*End Flash back*

After that Sly still acted like her usual cocky self But after that she had changed. Ever since the Sly avoided getting into a commited relationship with someone because she was afraid the same thing would happen again.

There was no way she could like Harry, she just couldn't risk getting her heart torn out and smashed into the ground agian, could she?

**Well that marks the end of chapter four. What do you guys think about Max? Do you hate him? Do you think he was a douche to Sly? Tell me in the reviews. Unitl next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 5 of Fem Sly Cooper story. Before I start I'd like to say something, I finally got my first bad review and obviously it didn't feel very good but hey, I can't expect someone to like everything I do. Besides how was I supposed to know someone would be waiting impatiently for the next chapter I'm not Foreverfreelancer here people.**

It was a beautiful night in Paris as always. The light from the full moon shined down and and al the street lights seemed to dance around the city and the light from the Eifel Tower could easily be seen from the distance.

Sly wasn't focusing on any of that however as she was sat on a random rooftop with her eyes closed and her legs crossed with her hands in her lap breathing deeply. The reason Sly was sat like that was because after skimming through the thievius raccoonus a few years back she saw that Rioichi's section said that he used to relieve his stress through meditation and after trying it out Sly always meditated when she got some peace and quiet to clear her thoughts.

That wasn't doing much good for her as her heart and mind seemed to be having a never ending argument over wether or not what she said to Harry was wrong like the angel and devil on a persons shoulders.

Heart: He may have been frustrating but that was no good reason to say such harsh things to him.

Mind: Are you serious?! You've clearly showed that you have no interest in him but he seems to just be too stupid to take no for an answer!

Heart: Well he's clearly shown that he's capable of being a nice guy-

Mind: No! Don't you remember what happenned before with Max? If you let your guard down he's just going to rip your heart out and smash it into pieces. Do you want to risk that happenning again?

Heart: ...

Mind: Exactly, remember all guys are the same. They trick you by acting all sweet and charming but then when you least expect it they tell you it was all just a sham and toss you aside like a candy wrapper.

Heart: I still don't see why you think that way.

Sly soon just opened her eyes and gave a frustrated growl and got up to head home before the gang started wondering where she was.

"Sly?" Sly jumped as she heard that familiar annoying voice that had done nothing but fill her thoughts since she had heard that voice for the first time. When she twirled around to give him a piece of her mind she saw that the look on Harry's face was clearly different than how it usually did. Instead of that flirty grin Sly always him with his face showed a look of guilt.

"There's no way he could feel bad for pestering me." Sly said to herself as she growled and showed her fangs as he just sood there seeming very interested in the floor all of a sudden.

"Sly, I want to tell you something." Harry started but Sly didn't want to put up with thim so before he could utter another sentence she turned around and dashed off in the opposite direction not stopping until he was out of her sight. To Sly's confusion she saw that Harry looked kind of frustrated with himself.

When Sly got back to the safe house she walked through the front door to see Bentley who looked like he had something important to say.

"Sly could you come into the living room? I've got a plan for a heist I need to discuss with everyone." Bentley said as Sly nodded deciding that even simply planning a heist would probably take her mind off things.

What Sly didn't know was that this paticular heist would have a pretty unexpected outcome.

**Well that marks the end of chapter five. Sorry if this chapter was boring I just wanted to try and give a quick insight to show that Sly is starting to have second thoughts on the whole Harry thing. BTW unfortunately by the end of this month my internet is going to be cut off and my dad said we might not get it back because we can't afford to pay it so enjoy it while it lasts people because I might no be able to update as frequently. Actually leave that in a review how would you feel if I couldn't update any of my stories anymore? Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter six of Fem Sly Cooper story.**

Sly was in her room getting dressed for the heist. Bentley had managed to learn on thiefnet that a woman by the name of Amelia Perry had recently bought a diamond known as the saphire of honour in the black market and him and Penelope had figured out they would be able to sell it for quite a large amount of cash.

Sly had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock at the door signifying someone was on the other side.

"Have you got your gear ready Sly?" Sly heard Bentley's voice on the other side of the door ask as she just nodded.

"Yeah Bentley I'm ready." Sly said as she opened the door and walked with Bentley to the van secretly hoping that this heist would be able to take her mindoff all the events transpiring recently.

During the drive Sly had a hard time trying not to yawn or close her eyes. With everything happenning with Harry Sly had not managed to get a whole lot of sleep and now that fact was gradually starting to take it's toll on her.

"Sly are you feeling alright?" Sly heard Penelope ask when she almost dozed off.

"Sly if you're not feeling okay we can just call off the heist and head home." Bentley offered but Sly just put her hands up to stop him. Bentley had obviously spent a lot of time planning this heist and she didn't want to be the reason all his planning went to waste so she just decided to put up with it.

*After the theft*

After getting the diamond Sly was now running along the rooftops as she could clearly see an entire team of police cars following her. She had been right about one thing, this heist was certainly helping take her mind off things and the adrenaline coursing through her veins suddenly made it alot easier to stay awake. That changed however as Sly heard a familiar voice yell to her.

"Freeze Cooper!" Yelled the voice as Sly turned around with a look of annoyance on her face as she saw that it was Inspector Carmelita Fox of interpol, the cop that had made it her lifes work to throw Sly behind bars.

"Why tonight?" Sly thought as she looked back at the police vixen who had her shock pistol held at the ready. "Inspector Fox can we do this some other time I'm really not in the mood." Sly continued but regretted it when she saw the fire that lit up in the fox's eyes as she immediately countered.

"No way Cooper! You and the your gang have evaded the law for too long. It's time someone finally brought you to justice." The fox said as Sly just suddenly ran off with Carmelita hot on her tail.

After five minutes of running Sly eventually saw that Carmelita must have been practicing her aim as the vixen fired again and the blast slammed into her back back causing her to fall off a pipe she had been climbing and onto a smaller building as her right leg took most of the damage. As Sly made contact with the ground she heard a sound indicating that her right foot was most likely injured. After trying to run again Sly fell straight back to the floor hissing in pain as she heard Carmelita getting closer to her location and quickly used Slytunkhamen's invisibility technique as the Inspector looked all around for her until she eventually gave up and walked off.

"Sly are you there?" Bentley's worried voice came over the binnocucom as Sly pulled it out of her pouch and answered the distressed turlte.

"Yeah Bentley I'm fine, just had a small run in with Inspector Fox is all." Sly replied as she suddenly realised that the cops were going to be coming after the gang and decided they should leave without her. "Bentley, you Murray and Penelope need to get out out of here before the police find you."

The minute the three of them heard Sly say that they immediately started protesting. "Sly are you insane!? What if something happens to you and we aren't there to help you!?" Bentley almost screamed as Sly just decided to stay using her normal voice.

"Bentley calm down. I'll figure something out. You guys just worry about getting out of there before someone finds you." Sly said as Bentley just sighed and put his binnocucom away. At first Sly tried simply walking but that got her nowhere fast.

The female thief tried again and again but each attempt at movement was just as futile as the last. After a few minutes Sly heard probably the worst voice she could ever hear in her her situation. "Sly? Oh my god what happenned to you?" Sly turned her head to the side to see that Harry was stood near her with a look of extreme concern.

"Well this night just gets worse and worse doesn't it?" Sly said to herself as Harry kneeled down to see if she was okay.

"That injury looks pretty bad, if you want I have a first aid kit back at my appartment." Harry said as Sly was more than a little suprised at how differently he was acting. He actually looked concerned and like he really did want to do anything he could to help her.

"Do you seriously think I'm just going to willingly come with you?" Sly said with a questioning look as Harry gave his own look and replied to her.

"Well that depends, do you think you can hop all the way home with a broken foot?" Harry replied as Sly couldn't think of a suitable comeback and just huffed. "I thought so."

After saying that Sly gasped as Harry placed one arm under her legs and the other around her torso and picked her up bridal style. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sly questioned sternly as Harry just rolled his eyes at her.

"Well Sly seeing as how you can't walk you have two choice, I can carry you like this or I can throw you over my shoulder." Harry answered as Sly's face immediately paled at his answer. Sly just looked away and crossed her arms as he carried her home to give her help with her injury.

**Well that marks the end of chapter chapter 6 ladies and gentleman. One quick request, if any of you kind of hated Harry at first be sure to leave a review to tell me if you're warming up to the guy or not or if you hate him a bit less. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 7 of Fem Sly Cooper story.**

"So this is where you live huh?" Sly asked as Harry just nodded and continued heading up the fire escape with Sly still in his arms. Sly didn't want to admit it but she actually didn't mind being in his arms. It felt kind of nice. The minute Sly realised what she was thinking she wiped the comfortable smile off her face hoping Harry didn't notice.

When Harry made it to the window he opened it and crawled through making sure not to hit Sly's head on the way in. After getting inside Harry went and sat Sly down on the couch. As he went to his room to find his first aid kit Sly took the time to look around his humble abode. The main thing Sly noticed was that the stuff he owned must have certainly cost quite alot of money. The T.V that he owned was a flatscreen, there were what looked like priceless paintings on the walls and Sly realised the the couch she was sitting on was made of an expensive type of leather.

After a few sconds Sly tried to get up to get a better look around and immediately regretted it as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her foot and fell back onto the couch clutching her foot in agony. As that happenned Harry came back into the room and noticed her distress. Quickly running up to her he made sure she was okay before bending down and opening the first aid box.

"You just can't seem to sit still can you? Guess I should expect nothing less from the adventure loving Sly Cooper." Harry said as Sly just crossed her arms but didn't say anthing. "Okay I'm going to have to see how much damage there is." Harry said as he went to take her blue boot off to check out the injury but didn't get to that as Sly pulled her foot back with a scowl.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Sly yelled as Harry crossed his arms and replied to her.

"Well like I said I need to check your injury and I don't exactly have X-ray vision do I." Harry said as he leaned against the table waiting for Sly's response.

"Well I'm perfectly cappable of doing stuff myself you know." Sly replied as Harry just smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? Okay then lets see you try without hurting yourself." The older raccoon said as Sly just narrowed her eyes.

"Okay I will." The thief answered as she tried to take her boot off by herself but didn't have much luck as each tug just made another pain jolt through her leg every time. Eventually Sly just gave up and looked over at Harry who pretty much looked like he was saying I told you so.

"I take it you're having some trouble?" Harry asked as Sly just turned her head to the side with her eyes closed and asked if he would be kind enough to help her.

Harry happily obliged as he gently took hold of her boot and reassured her. "Okay I'll try to be as gentle as possible." The male raccoon said as he gently started pulling it off but stopped and winced whenever she gasped or groaned in pain.

Sly didn't want to say anything but even when he was being gentle she was in pure agony as she bit her lip and clutched the arm of the couch to stop the tears from falling. After about a minute Harry was done and started checking the problem over to see if it was serious. "Well Sly you've definitely broken your foot." Harry said as he pulled a bandage out and started wrapping it around hoping that would do some good.

"Well it doesn't look like you'll be able to get back home on your own tonight." Harry said as Sly had the same thought.

"Well what am I supposed to do then?" Sly asked as Harry started scratching his chin in thought.

"Well I guess you could sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the couch for tonight." Harry said as Sly started objecting.

"No I can sleep on the couch it's fine." Sly said but Harry just stopped her.

"No you've got a broken foot you need to stay on a prope bed." Harry said as Sly just sighed and let him carry her to the bedroom and place her down on his bed. Harry was about to leave but Sly grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Harry asked confusedly.

"What did you want to tell me before?" Slyasked and got an answer she wasn't expecting.

"I'm sorry about the way I was acting towards you." Harry said and just walked out as Sly was left there to doze off while thinking about what Harry had just said.

**Well that brings chapter 7 to a close. Let me know in the reviews if you are starting to warm up to Harry. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out**


	8. Chapter 8

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 8 of Fem Sly Cooper story. BTW Keep your eyes out for the reference I inserted in this chapter.**

Harry stirred on the couch at about 2pm and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't go back to sleep. He kept thinking about going to check on Sly to see if she was okay but kept trying to push that thought out of his mind.

"Come on Harry, what's wrong with just going to make sure she's okay." Half of him wanted to but the other half wouldn't stand for it. "Are you serious? I don't think she would take very kindly to having someone watch her in the middle of the night."

"Oh what harm's it gonna do? For all you know she could be sleeping like a baby right now." Harry's mind won as he gave a sigh and got up off the couch.

"Okay Harry remember. you're just going to check if she's doing alright nothing more." Harry said to himself as he walked over to the door and with an unsure hand turned the knob and made his way over to the bed. Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked at Sly. The simplest way he could describe her when she was sleeping was that she almost resembled a sleeping goddess. She was lying flat on her stomach with her head resting on her arms. Something Harry noticed was that Sly didn't snore and if you didn't hear it when she took soft breaths or saw her chest rise and fall you would most likely assume the worst.

Unable to resist the temptation Harry got a little bit closer and brought up his hand to gently caress the left side of her face like he did on the night they first met enjoying the feeling of how soft her fur was realising from that fact even she must have taken at least a little bit of time to focus on her appearance. The smile on Harry's face grew as he saw Sly give a content smile and and heard her give a sigh in her sleep. The minute Harry realised what he was doing his eyes widened and he quickly pulled his hand away despite hearing Sly give a small whine as he walked out the room.

Harry walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror with a less than happy expression. "What the hell were you thinking? What if she had woken and noticed what you were doing?" The male raccoon scolded himself as he just sighed and decided to forget about it and went back to the couch.

*The next day.*

When Sly woke up she immedately felt more refreshed. After stretching and yawning for a second she tried to get out of the bed but forgot about the injury she had sustained the night before causing her to fall to the ground with a thump. Sly just gave a groan as she heard the door open and Harry walked in to see what had happenned and had to force himself not to laugh at the scene before him.

"Ha ha very funny, little help would be appreciated here." Sly said as he walked over to her and helped her back onto the bed as Sly took a minute to look over at the clock that read in big bulky letters 8AM. "I need to get home, my gang are probably worried sick about me." Sly said as she remembered how worried the gang usually got if she came home late.

When Harry heard Sly say that he stopped her. "Wait a sec you can't go anywhere without getting a proper breakfast can you?" Harry asked as Sly waved both her hands at him.

"No thanks it was enough that you let me spend the night." Sly said politely but Harry was having none of it as he placed his hand on her shoulder and continued talking.

"No it's the least I can do after being such a pest to you." Harry said as Sly just sighed in defeat deciding this was just going to result in a stalemate between the two of them at one point or another so she just gave up.

"Okay I guess I can stay a little longer."

*Later*

Sly and Harry were both sat at the table in Harry's kitchen after they had finished eating and Sly was grateful. She was still curious as to how Harry was able to afford the stuff he owned so she picked that as the chosen topic. "How do you afford all the stuff you own?" She asked genuinely curious about the answer he would give in return.

"Oh all this stuff? Well, lets just say you're not the only raccoon from a family of thieves." Harry said as Sly almost choked on her water when he said that. Harry was from a family of thieves too? She needed to get more information on what he meant by that.

"Come again." Sly replied as Harry just looked at her with a normal grin instead of the flirty one he had been using before.

"Well you see, my family are thieves too but unlike how your's goes back to egyptian times the only thieves in my family so far have been me, my grandfather Arsene Key and my father Lupin Key. Also rather than just stealing specifically from criminals like you we steal from anyone we think doesn't deserve the riches they have." Harry continued as Sly suddenly found herself understanding what he was talking about having learned about Arsene and Lupin Key from her mum and dad before they died.

"Well that's interesting." Sly said as Harry chuckled and looked back at the clock realising that their conversation had managed to last about an hour.

"I think I should help you get home now." Harry said as Sly nodded in agreement as he picked her up bridal style again and headed out the window with Sly hoping the gang weren't going to be too angry about telling them to leave her the night before.

**And so that brings chapter eight to a close. Did any of you manage to find the reference I inserted in here? Also be honest, did any of you reading this not expect Harry to be a thief? Let me know when you leave a review. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 9 of Fem Sly Cooper story. (Fluttershy like yay) bet none of you know what that's from.**

Sly was in all honesty not looking forward to how the gang would react when she showed up at the front door of the safehouse with a complete stranger. She could just imagine it now, Murray would most likely try giving her a death hug being happy she was okay, Penelope would probably act the same way seeing as how the two of them had bonded so much since the Cooper vault job that they were kind of like sisters. The reaction Sly was looking forward to the least however was Bentley's, whenever he got angry about something even if it was simply coming home late without leaving a note or anything he wasn't afraid to give you a piece of his mind. Even Murray at times actually found himself cringineg even though the yelling wasn't directly aimed at him so Sly could only guess what he was going to say what with the fact that she had not only told a stranger where they lived, but had also gotten her foot broken during the heist and had actually told them to leave her behind.

On the way there Harry kept taking the streets with less people knowing full well that citizens weren't going to react well if they saw a man carrying one of the world's most wanted criminals down the street. "It's just here." Sly said as she pointed to the safe house.

"Nice place." Harry said as he walked up the ramp with Sly still in his arms. After coming to the door he gently placed Sly down and she balanced on her left foot while keeping her broken one off the ground to keep from putting any weight on it as Harry started knocking on the door while Sly just prepared for the worst.

For a second everything in the safe house went quiet as scuffling could be heard until foot steps coming up to the door as It flung open and Murray was suddenly standing in the doorway with first a confused expression and then a worried one. "Sly? Who's this guy?" asked the rotund hippo as Sly just flattened her ears like she usually did when she was nervous.

"Murray I can explain every-" Sly didn't get the chance to finish as she was suddenly yanked right out of Harry's grip and Muarray held her tight just like she had predicted he would while Harry just stood there thinking about how akward everything was right now. After a few seconds Sly tapped Muraay on his shoulder and he noticed that he face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Um, Murray I know you're happy to see me and all but I would appreciate it if my vital organs weren't turned to mush." Sly said as Murray let go and noticed her foot was wrapped up in a bandage as his eyes widened in concern. "Sly what the heck happenned!?" he asked but suddenly noticed Harry standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Who are you?" Murray asked as Sly decided to intervene. "Murray, this is Harry Key, remember last night when I got hurt and told you guys to leave me behind? Well, Harry found me on the rooftop and brought me back to his appartmen to help me with this little problem of mine." Sly explained pointing to the foot that was wrapped up in bandages.

"Sly just come inside, you to Harry, I guess." Said Murray as Sly threw her arm over Harry's shoulder and they both headed inside with Sly not even wanting to think about how Penelope and Bentley were going to react that she had let a stranger know where they lived.

**So that ends chapter nine. Holy smokes I just realised this didn't make the plot go anywhere. So here's something rather pointless I got into an argument with my friend because he is actually saying that I spelled my pen name wrong even though I made it up. He says it is supposed to be spelled Storius Raccoonus so what do you guys think about his accusation? Tell me in a review. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 10 of Fem Sly Cooper story.**

"Sly do you have any idea how worried sick all of us were!?What if Inspector Fox came back and found you after you told us to leave!?" Bentley asked as Sly just cringed and wrapped her tail around her waist like she usually did when she had nothing to say knowing that when Bentley got angry there was not much you could say or do to get him to calm down and Harry was just akwardly stood there being grateful that he hadn't been brought into the coversation just yet.

"And would you possibly be interested in telling us who you are and how you know Sly exactly?" said a voice as Harry turned his head to see Penelope staring at him with crossed arms and a questioning look.

"Ya know what Penelope? I'm curious about that too. Okay buddy, how do you know Sly if we've never met you before?" Bentley suddenly got involved as Sly gave a sigh of relief that she was no longer the target of Bentley's ranting but wasn't so sure on what Harry was going to say to get out of his little perdicament.

"Um,well, you see. I just heard some police sirens and saw some movement on a rooftop and found Sly when I decided to check it out." Harry said with a nervous grin that Sly hadn't seen him give even on the day they met as she was silently hoping the rest of the gang would believe him.

"Well I guess since you decided to help Sly we at least owe you a thanks." Penelope said with her arms folded as Harry gave a nervous chuckle and started akwardly walking backwars towards the door.

"Well you're most certainly welcome. Now if you don't mind I'll just be taking my leave." Harry said as he turned to leave but nearly jumped out of his fur when he saw Murray standing in front of it.

"Well I dont think we can let you leave without you telling us who you are exactly." Said Murray seriously.

"Okay guess that's fair, my names Harry Key." Harry said with a polite nod and Bentley and Penelope both cocked their eye brows at him trying to figure out where they had heard the name Key before and it suddenly clicked in their brains.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to the famous thieves Arsene Key and Lupin Key would you?" Penelope asked as Harry nodded and the two of them looked at eachother neither knowing what to say.

"I think we could probably have a word with you about that later on"

"Well alright then but I don't think we can trust you to leave with knowledge of where we live just yet. Sly I see Harry tried to solve your problem with a bandage but you're going to need a proper cast for that to heal properly." Bentley said as Sly nodded and the rest of the gang walked out of the roomk and Sly looked at Harry wondering what he had to say.

"So I'm being kept here against my will now?"

**So that marks the end of chapter 10 and what do you think Penelope and Bentley will want to talk to Harry about since they know he's a thief? Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 11 of Fem Sly Cooper story.**

It had been about 5 minutes since the rest of the gang had left the room leaving Harry stood there with a what the heck face and Sly sat on the couch with an akward look. "Well, this is akward." Sly sat as Harry shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts as he looked at Sly with his eyebrows up.

"Gee you don't say."

"Okay, so could you please explain to me why you're friends don't want me leaving just yet?" Harry asked as Sly gave him his answer.

"Well you see, Bentley has never really been one for taking risks so he obviously isn't gonna be very comfortable just yet with the idea of letting a complete stranger leave with knowledge of where we live. He's kind of like the worry wart of the gang." Sly said with a shrug as her eyes suddenly widened when she realised she had no idea she had no idea where the saphire of honour was. After what happenned with Carmelita she had forgotten all about it.

"Oh my gosh where's the saphire of honour!?" Sly yelled frantically startling Harry as she suddenly started checking everywhere in her back pack and her leg pouch but groaned when she found nothing.

"Oh man Bentleys going to kill me if he finds out I lost it after all the trouble he went through planning the heist."

"Oh you mean this thing?" Harry said as Sly suddenly snapped her head in his direction and saw the very thing on her mind in his hand. Harry then casually threw the priceless object up into the air making Sly jump up for a sexond to catch it.

"Wait, you're giving it straight back when you could have kept it." Sly said in confusion as Harry just scoffed and shook his head.

"Oh come on Sly, I'm a **gentleman thief. **We never do stuff like that, especially to someone who doesn't desrve it." Harry said as Sly gave a shrug in understanding of the whole gentleman thief concept what with having one as an ancestor and all, besides Thaddeus Windslow Cooper III had always been one of her favorite ancestors to read about in the thievius raccoonus.

"So what are your father and grandfather like?" Sly asked trying to break the ice on the subject.

"Well, they were probably a good way you could describe a gentleman thief. My dad was always polite to his victims and my grandfather sometimes gave the money he got from stealing to those who needed it more for any reason. Also what I meant by the whole stealing from those that deserve it thing is that we steal from those that have a lot of stuff but are kind of ungrateful when you think about, you know having lots yet still alway saying they want more and that what they have isn't enough." Harry explained rather casually as Sly gave an impressed whistle at what she had just been told by her fellow raccoon.

"Okay then. Did your grandfather actually plan on making thieving the family buisness?" Sly said still wanting to learn more.

"Who are you Ellen DeGeneres?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Okay then. No he didn't, in fact after he retired and had my dad he tried to keep his criminal past hidden from him but my dad found at when he was 15 and that's how it started."

At that moment Bentley wheeled into the room looking directly at Harry.

"Well Sly, I should be able to get you a proper cast to help your foot heal properly but you're gonna have to stay off it for a while so I guess this means we can't plan any more heists for a while." Bentley said rubbing the back of his head and cringing when he saw the reaction on his *younger sister's* face when he told her that news.

"What!?" Sly yelled so loud that Bentley and Harry both had to cover their ears.

"Sorry Sly but in your current condition there's not really much we can do.

"But I-" Sly didn't get the chance to continue as Bentley raised his right hand to stop her.

"No buts Sly! If you even try commiting a theft with an injury like that it won't be pretty.

Sly just frowned and looked back at Bentley with her tail wrapped around her left leg.

"Fine."

"Okay then, now that that's settled Harry can I talk to you in the hall?" Bentley asked uncertainly as Harry just confusedly nodded and followed him out the door.

"Okay Harry I'm going to make you an offer and remember, you don't have to except this if you don't want to." Bentley said instantly making Harry curious as to what the brainy turtle was about to give him a chance at as he crossed his arm.

"Me and the rest of the gang have already talked about this after we left the room but Sly still doesn't know yet so I'm asking you before we tell her. How do you feel about possibly joining the Cooper gang?" Bentley said but had no idea how he should react when he saw Harry stiffen.

"What are you trying to s ay Bentley?"

"Well we've heard alot about your father and grandfather and we just thought that you would be interested in joining us." Bentley said hoping Harry would say yes to his offer and instantly getting more hopeful when he saw Harry give him an obvious smirk.

"Okay, I'm in. Looks like your gang has a new member"

The two of them shook hands both wondering how Sly was going to take this when she found out.

**And so Harry has become a member of the Cooper gang, how do you think this will work out? As always let me know what you thought with a review. Until next time guys and gals. Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 12 of Fem Sly Cooper story.**

Harry almost couldn't believe it, he had just been offerred the chance to join one of the greatest teams of criminals ever to come into existance and had taken them up on the offer. The main thing he was thinking about at the moment was how exactly Sly was going to react since drawing the short straw had landed him with the so called 'pleasure' of telling her this little revelation.

Harry hadn't actually told Sly yet because he wanted to wait a little bit and he was currently sitting in the kitchen with Bentley akwardly clicking his tongue and beating his fingers against the table while Murray just finished chugging down a can and crushing it in between both of his hands with little effort earning a small cringe from Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll get used to that after a while in this place. Now I've been meaning to ask you something, what kind of benefits do you think you'll be able to bring to the gang?" Bentley asked curiously while Harry started scratching his chin in thought about which of his talents could make himself useful to the Cooper gang, he was agile but Sly already filled that position and he was strong but they already had someone covering that job for them. Harry spent a few more seconds trying to come up with something when it felt amost as if a light bulb had turned on in his brain and he gave a victorious smile much to the intrest of Bentley Murray and Penelope. The three of them all simultaneously jumped when they saw Harry reach into his pocket and pull out the last thing that any of them were expecting.

"What's wrong? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Harry said not seeming to realise that they were shocked by the weapon he was holding in his hand. The very weapon was the famous yet out dated gun known as a revolver (AKA a six shooter).

The three of them jumped under the table when Harry started casually swinging the gun around on his finger by the trigger guard while whistling a little tune to himself.

"Would you mind wacthing where you point that thing!?" Penelope said while Harry was given scowls by the other members of the gang.

"Relax guys you can trust me with one of these." Harry replied not seeing any danger.

"And why should we think that exactly?" Bentley asked skeptically waiting for a response.

"Because I'm actually pretty accurate with a gun." Harry said like it was obvious and sighed when he saw that they weren't following him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, Murray do you still have that can you crushed? (For pretty much no reason.)" Asked Harry as Murray handed him the can and Harry threw it up into the air and pulled the trigger resulting in the common bang noise. When Harry caught it again he tossed it to Bentley who saw that a hole had been made straight thorugh the metal along with smoke rising from where the damage had been done by the bullet.

After that Harry gave a nod and walked into the living room to see if Sly had gotten up to anything and to tell her the news. When the raccon walked into the room he saw that Sly was still sat on the couch along with her foot propped up and he also saw that she was flipping though what seemed to be a photo album.

"Hey Sly, what you doing?"

"Just taking a stroll down memory lane."

"Mind if I join in?" Harry asked while Sly just shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

After being given permission Harry sat down next to her and started looking at the different photos and one of another female raccoon caught his attension and the reason it did was because of how much she resembled Sly.

"Who's this?" Harry asked pointing to the picture.

"That's my mum. She was always one of the people I looked up to the most when I was a kid." Sly said as she started to tear up again and quickly squinted to stop the tears from falling.

"Sorry." Harry said when he realised he had basically reminded Sly of the time she had lost the people dear to her.

"You don't have to apologise for anything."

Harry gave a sigh of relief and a few seconds later made it clear that he was suprised when he saw a picture of what looked like Murray dressed as a german woman punching an ape mercenary in the face.

"Care to tell me what the hell's happening in this one?" Harry asked drawing Sly's attension to the photo.

"Oh that's just from a heist we pulled about a year after the whole Clock-la affair. The taste of that chocolate bar after we got away was worth it and the look on Carmelita's face just made it even better." Sly explained sighing at the memories.

Remebering the picture of Sly's mum Harry decided to have a little joke.

"Now I see where you got your good looks from."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Harry just gave a shrug and suddenly remembered what he had wanted to tell her.

"Um Sly, remember earlier when Bentley took me out of the room to tell me something?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah."

"Well he kind of asked me if I wanted to join the gang and I said yes." Harry said quickly while rubbing the back of his head while Sly seemed to actually look suprise yet happy.

"Oh, okay then that's actually some good news." Sly said taking it rather well even though she had been the last person to know that hher gang had recruited a new member

Afte that Sly stood up and said bye before leaving the room and after shutting the door he got one question on his mind.

"Out of all the girls in the world why did I have to fall in love with the one I don't stand a chance with?"

**So yeah, Harry's got a revolver gun and is really accurate with it as his character trait .Until next time guys and gals, Storyus out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 13 of Fem Sly Cooper story.**

It had been about two days since Sly had been informed by Harry that he had taken Bentley up on the offer to join the Cooper gang and she had taken it quite a lot better than he originally thought she would considering she was the leader of the gang and he thought she would want to be told first.

Harry was sat alone in the kitchen at 12:00 at midnight with his revolver taken apart to clean it thoroughly but stopped what he was doing when he heard an unidentifiable sound coming from upstairs. Wondering what anyone else could be doing up at that time of night Harry's eyebrows rose in curiosity as he quickly put his revolver back together and started making his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs and after walking past a few doors came to the one to Sly's bedroom and stuck his ear against the door to hear the sound better.

When he did this Harry could now clearly hear what sounded like crying coming from inside the room and immediately feeling concerned Harry started knocking gently on the door.

"Sly are you okay in there?" Harry asked not feeling convinced by his answer.

"I'm fine Harry." Sly answered with a bit of a stutter although Harry didn't believe her and turned the doorknob to head inside and he cringed when he saw the state that Sly was in. Her dark black hair was ruffled and so was her ash grey fur and Harry had guessed that it was because of how much she had been tossing and turning seeing as how the blanket was almost completely off of her body and her eyes were red from how much she was crying for what ever reason.

What Harry didn't know yet was that the reason Sly was crying so much was because the way he had constantly flirted with her had gotten her thinking about Max again and the way he had made it seem like he cared for her only to toss her aside like a piece of trash.

"Sly, why are you crying?" Harry asked soothingly as he walked over to the bed hoping she would tell him what was wrong.

"I was just thinking about someone I used to date." Sly said hoping Harry would just leave it at that but he wanted to get more details.

"Well Sly something obviously happenned if it's causing you to cry this much." Harry said as Sly decided it would be useless for her to try and keep the fact from Harry if he was going to be this persistent with the matter and she just told him everything that had happenned with Max back when she was only 15 years old.

*A few minutes later*

After listening to everything Sly had to say about how Max pretty much caused her chance at a love life love life to turn into shambles Harry instantly felt himself regretting the way he had acted towards Sly before even more than he already did.

"Oh god Sly I'm so sorry. If I knew how Max had treated you I wouldn't have-" Harry started but didn't get an opportunity to finish as Sly put her hand up to silence him which he did without question.

"It's ok, you just didn't understand the problem with the way you were acting." Sly responded not making eye contact with Harry for the time being.

"What kind of stuff happenned with you two exactly then?" Harry continued only realising after he finished talking that what he said was probably not the best topic while Sly said something that made it even sadder.

"He was the first person to ever say he felt that way about me." Sly said remebering what Max had told her two weeks before that fateful night.

*Flashback* (Pointless isn't it?)

It was a relatively nice day except for the fact that it was so cloudy the sun couldn't be seen. That didn't stop anyone though as they were all walking around the city doing anything they wanted to enjoy their day despite the cold weather. At that moment Sly and Max walked out of the local movie thearter side by side.

"Well this has been fun. I guess I should be heading home now." Sly said with a shrug as she turned to leave until Max stopped her.

"Wait Sly."

"What is it?" Sly asked curiously while Max took both her hands in his own with a caring smile.

"Sly, I just want you to know that I really like you, and if you feel the same way I'll be happier than I've ever been before."

"Really?" Sly asked with genuine happiness as Max nodded and went to plant one on her. Before he could do so however Sly frowned and turned her head to the side so that he got her on the cheek instead.

"Why did you move your head?" Max asked in confusion.

"Well, I just want to save my first kiss for the perfect moment that's all." Sly said with an apologetic look and walked away to head back for the orphanage.

*End flashback*

After Sly finished talking she looked like she was about to burst into tears again at any given moment and Harry instantly took her into his arms deciding it was the best thing he could do.

"Shh shh shh, It's okay Sly, just let it all out." Harry whispered into Sly's ear while gently rocking her back and forth with his eyes closed to soothe her while she kept her face buried into Harry's neck as the fresh tears soaked into his fur. After a few minutes the sobbing finally quieted down until Sly was just taking deep slow breaths while Harry gently took her mask off and used it to wipe the tears from her eyes. After a few seconds Harry took her chin in his hand and tilted her head upwards and started speaking with a stern voice Sly had never heard him use before.

"Ok Sly, I want you to take what I'm about to say to heart. You shouldn't let your self get held back by what Max did. You're the most smart beautiful talented woman I've ever met in my entire life and any guy in the world would be more than lucky to have someone like you in their life and you know what Sly? I wouldn't be suprised if somewhere out there at this very moment Max has been regretting that decision he made every single day of his life." Harry said while gently gripping Sly by her shoulders all while a dark reddish tint was starting to become noticable on her cheeks underneath her fur as she started to take the stuff Harry was saying into thought.

Though Harry didn't seem to realise it just yet but he was pretty much pointing out traits about Sly that he liked and in the process he was also showing that he had true feelings for her.

At that very moment Sly began to realise that Harry was right, she couldn't let Max's actions hold her back from any chances at true happiness. The other thing she suddenly realised to her shock and happiness was that, she did actually feel the same way for him leading to Sly doing the most unexpected thing possible.

While Harry was still talking Sly suddenly grabbed hold of the sides of his head and pulled him towards her resulting in her slamming his lips into her own. As soon as they both made contact Harry's eyes widened in shock until he realised that Sly was doing this of her own free will so after a second of hesitation he just shrugged it off and willingly returned the passionate action. The kiss lasted for a whole minute until they both reluctantly broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"I feel the same way about you Harry." Sly said with a caring smile to which Harry gave an even bigger smile in return.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked hoping this wasn't just a joke and the smile on his face grew even bigger when she nodded to confirm it. Sly then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and laid her head on his shoulder when Harry gave a look of guilt and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess this means you can't save your first kiss for that perfect moment huh?"

"I couldn't have imagined a moment more perfect than this even if I tried." Sly said with a content sigh and fell into a deep slumber. Harry just smiled at the sleeping raccoon and tried to get up to leave but Sly just pulled her closer to him seeming to not want to let go even in her sleep. After a few more tries Harry just gave a shrug and kissed Sly on her forehead and laid down on the bed with her.

"Sweet dreams ringtail." Harry said tracing his hand through her hair one last time before joining his new love in dream land.

**Aaawwww, isn't that touching? No? Really not one bit? Okay then, so yeah Sly and Harry have confessed their feelings for eachother. How will the gang react when the find out about this little revelation? Only time will tell, Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 14 of Fem Sly Cooper story.**

The next morning Harry began to groan and stir as the morning sunlight made it's way through the bedroom window and directly into his face. The male raccoon frowned and put his hand over his face wanting to get a few more hours of rest but didn't succeed and just opened his eyes. When he opened them he smiled at the sight he was greeted with, Sly still had her arms wrapped around his torso and was curled up closely to him with a relaxed smile and she was taking quiet breaths indicated by her chest slowly rising and falling along with her hair draped over her face.

Harry was still rather suprised about how things between him and Sly had taken such a drastic turn in just one night. First she hated him because he constantly flirted with her and didn't take no for an answer, then they had become friends but their relationship had become kind of akward and then just the night before she had told him herself that she felt the same way about him. Yep it had certainly been a big change.

After looking at her for a few more seconds Harry looked over at the alarm clock reading 7:00 in the morning. He tried to go back to sleep but everytime he shut his eyes it was impossible with the light glaring in his face and after 5 failed attempts he just grunted and tried to get up to start his day. That was made difficult however by the fact that Sly didn't seem to want to let go of him made clear by the fact that when he tried she just pulled him closer to her and after a few seconds he came to a conclusion, with a smirk he brought up his tail and swished it across her black nose and got the reaction he wanted as it started wriggling and like a reflex she pulled her arms from around him to cover her sneeze giving Harry enough time to get off the bed and place the pillow next to her and as he expected when she returned her arms to the same position she clutched it closely thinking it was Harry she was holding onto.

"Man she may look fragile but that girl's got the grip of a python." Harry said to himself as he headed into the kitchen to get some coffee and he wasn't kidding with what he had just said. At first glance Sly didn't really seem like that much of a bruiser what with things like her hourglass figure (although he wasn't really complaining about that), or the fact that she looked like she could bruise easily, but if you did anything to cheese her off be it insult her or make fun of the rest of the gang you were instantly going to regret it one way or another.

After sitting patiently for a few minutes as his beverage heated up he heard the door opening and turned around to see Bentley making his way into the room while rubbing the sleep from his eyes then noticing Harry was there.

"Sleep well last night?" Harry asked trying to make small talk while twirling his gun around and sticking it in his pocket.

"No not really. Penelope kept tossing and turning all night." Bentley answered groggily showing he hadn't got a whole lot of sleep.

"Ah, okay then."

"By the way Harry. I've been meaning to ask you something ever since you introduced us to your little friend over there." Bentley said motioning to Harry's pocket where he had just placed his revolver.

"And what exactly would that be?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and Bentley gave the same expression.

"Well when you left the room after bragging to us about your quote un quote 'skill with a gun', Penelope and Murray both told me they would be very interested in seeing if you could live up to your statement." Bentley answered as Harry gave a challenging smirk.

"Well I guess I've got some tricks up my sleeve that you guys would be interested in seeing me pull off. I'm gonna need a few things though." Harry said as Bentley gave a nod and made a list of all the things Harrry requested.

"OK then. I know a field somewhere that should take about three hours to reach if we drive and Murray and Penelope are already up and getting dressed and I assume Sly is still asleep so I guess you can go and wake her up. Good luck with that." Bentley said with a noticable snicker whilst wheeling himself out leaving Harry scratching his head in confusion.

"What does he mean good luck? It can't be that hard to wake someone up." Harry wondered to himself as he came back to Sly's bedroom door and made his way in to see that she was still clutching the pillow in her sleep with that content smile and he almost reluctantly started shaking her by her shoulder and got an unexpected reaction when she mumbled something incoherent and right out of nowhere Harry got a black furred fist straight to his nose letting out a small scream of pain causing Sly to shoot up with wide eyes.

"Huh? Harry? What are you doing on the floor?" Sly asked looking over to see Harry sitting there rubbing his nose where the blow had been landed.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that you just punched me in the face!" Harry answered grumpily as Sly gave a small snicker and took him by his chin during his ramble and gave him a smooch on the lips effectively silencing him and leaving him with a dazed expression.

"Happy now?" Sly asked playfully tilting her head to the side as Harry gave his own sigh in return and nodded.

"Yeah."

Sly gave another small laugh at him in his daydreams and the two of them stayed there for a few seconds completely lost in each other eyes until Sly broke the silence with an akward sentence.

"Um, do you mind leaving the room so I can get dressed then?" Sly asked resulting in Harry's eyes widening as he scampered up.

"Oh um, yeah." The gentleman thief answered as he dashed out the door.

As soon as he left the room Sly couldn't hold back anymore and let out laugh after laugh and wiped tears from her eyes until she eventually calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence.

"He's certainly not as bad as I thought he was at first." Sly finished with a sigh as she got her stuff ready to start her day. When she was done she was wearing a casual black tanktop and pair of dark blue jeans along with a normak white sneaker on her foot that wasn't in a cast that she had picked at complete random because of the fact that Sly had never really been the kind of person to spend a ridiculous amount of time just deciding what she was going to wear for the day.

*3 hours later.*

After the long drive the gang had arrived in a large field outside of Paris and Bentley had brought along a box full of items like foods and drinks since Bentley and Penelope had decided this would be a good opportunity to have a nice little day away from it all.

After 10 minutes of not doing anything Bentley decided it was time for them to put Harry's gun slinging skills to the test and they all stood behind him not wanting to get a bullet stuck anywhere in their bodies and they were left more than a little shocked at the stuff he was able to pull off.

"OK. Bentley, did you bring your cross bow and some of your tranquiliser darts like I asked?" Harry asked nodding when the turtle gave him the weapon he requested and Bentley became confused when the raccoon told him to fire a dart directly at him but Harry told him it was all part of the trick. Right at the moment the dart was fired Harry reached down to his waist and pulled his revolver out from a holster he had brought with him and shot directly in front of him shooting the dart out of the air before it could even touch him leaving the rest of the gang wide eyed.

"How on Earth did you do that?" Bentley asked stunned for the first time in years by the action that had just been performed in front of him.

"I honestly don't know. At the start of my career as a thief a man tried to shoot me and I did the same and it just happenned. That's actually become one of my most famous tricks." Harry replied to the shocked turtle as he decided to show his next gun trick. For the next talent he was going to show off he took two old plates and handed one each to Murray and Penelope and had them stand on either end of the field, next he told them both to throw them in the direction they were facing so that while in the air they would criss cross eachother and Harry fired at just the right time so that the single bullet shatterred both the plates one after the other.

The third trick he did was placing a target so far in the distance that from where they were currently standing it just looked like a blur and Harry fired every single bullet in the same direction and when they went to check they saw that all six shots were bullseyes from such a great distance.

After Harry's little show he walked over to Sly who was slack jawed at what she had just witnessed.

"Tha... that's...that's one of the most impressive things I've ever seen. My ancestor Tenessee kid Cooper had to invent a technique just to do stuff like that." Sly said not knowing what else to say as Harry gave just a bragging smirk.

"Well I guess not everyone is born with my skills." Harry replied with a shrug earning a playful punch in the arm from his girlfriend.

The two of them sat around for about five minutes after the rest of the gang had gone off to do their own thing with Sly boredly tapping against the crutches that Bentley had provided for her to use until her foot was fully healed.

"Wanna go see if there are any interesting sites around here?" Harry asked boredly and Sly agreed deciding it was better than just sitting around doing nothing.

The two of them walked for about twenty minutes until they finally came to a hill and marvelled at the site of the sea illuminated by the sunlight and the orange tint that began to decorate the sky now that the large star had began to set with the two lovers smiling almost not wanting breath taking the site to disappear.

"Beautiful." Harry mutterred with his arm wrapped over Sly's shoulder as he suavely whispered into her ear, "The views not so bad either."

When Harry said that Sly went wide eyed and looked away not wanting Harry to see that she was embarassed by his little one liner getting a guilty look from him as he realised she probably wasn't used to having such flattering comments aimed directly at her. Harry then took her in his arms and continued talking.

"Sly it's OK. You don't need to get embarrassed when I say that kind of stuff. Besides even a tomboy can be flattered every once in a while." Harry said getting a confused look from Sly.

"Well what does me being a tomboy have to do with anything?" asked the lady thief with a raised eyebrow getting a response from Harry.

"Well I've just always had a thing for tomboys. I mean I've always hated the kind of girls who obsess over things like how they look or if their clothes are clean. I mean I cant I can't believe there are guys that like girls who are all like 'Oh I fell over is my dress ripped?'. I like girls like you because you're not afraid of having a little more daring fun every now and then." Harry finished getting a satisfied smile from Sly as the secret couple sat happilly in eachothers arms until the sun finally set and made way for the moon.

Finally Harry looked down and saw that Sly had dozed off but she was shivering so he removed his jacket and being careful not to wake her up wrapped it around her sleeping form like a protective coccoon against the cold night air smiling when he felt her go still and give a content sigh. Harry carried Sly back to the van bridal style with her crutches under his shoulder and her head pressed lightly against his chest and when he arrived he saw that Bentley Muray and Penelope were getting everything packed to leave.

"Where have you two been all this time?" Bentley asked curisously as Harry just shrugged.

"Eh. Just went to check out the view that's all."

"Well you two certainly seem to get along pretty well." Penelope answered earning agreeing nods from Bentley and Murray.

"Oh Penelope you have no idea." Harry said under his breath with a head shake as he looked down at the slumbering raccoon.

When the gang got back to the safe house three hours later Harry brought Sly up to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed and after placing the covers over her he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I can only imagine how the gang will react when they find out about us. Well, whatever happens it'll be worth it to spend time with you without having to worry about getting caught. And when the papers find out we could probably be considered the Bonnie and Clyde of modern crime."

Harry let out a quiet chuckle when he saw Sly smiling meaning she must have heard him in her sleep. He kissed her on the lips and utterred five more words before leaving the girl of his dreams to get some rest.

"I love you Sly Cooper."

**And that finally marks the end of chapter 14. Anyway before any of you start saying "Oh come on Harry's joined the Cooper gang when are you going to get to the thieving?" It's coming please be patient I just need to get some stuff out of the way first. Also I'm planning to introduce a third OC soon and to those who I've already told please don't spoil who it is for others, small clue, he has something to do with Harry. One last thing I know this question is late but how exactly do you readers feel about my decision to give Harry a gun? Let me know when you leave your review. Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with chapter 15 of Fem Sly Cooper story.**

The next morning Sly woke up with a small groan and rubbed her neck in a circular motion to get rid of the stiffness that had formed during the night. When she sat up and looked around the room she noticedHarry had obviously gone back to his own room during the night and gave a small frown but got over it and got up to start her day. What with her injury and all Bentley obviously wasn't kidding when he said that it would be a bad idea if she tried to go on a heist. She was happy that they were concerned for her safety since they were all like siblings to one another but sometimes Bentley and Murray seemed to really take the whole over protective big brother thing to heart and Penelope was certainly no help. For instance back when Sly was eleven and they were thirteen there was that snow day when Sly wanted to stay outside and then ended up getting sick leading to Miss Puffin saying she was going to have to stay in bed for a few days to get better and Bentley and Murray stayed there knowing full well that if she was left alone she would do anything but stay in bed.

Even though she knew they obviously meant well Sly was still kind of stubborn when it came to just staying home and doing nothing all day. She was Sly Cooper, the woman that was known for always loving to have some fun in a life of crime. She was even known by her parents for not liking to sit still too long and during her first few years of life they always seemed to dread trying to get her to go to bed and it got to the point where sometimes Connor and Kathryn would actually have to bribe her with things like letting her come on one of Connor's heists with his gang. (Thankfully he had enough common sense to pick a less dangerous bank job and he had to admit seeing the look on Diego Fox's face when he saw a little raccoon girl who looked no older than five years old stood behind him was definitely worth it.)

After she was finished thinking Sly just huffed and got dressed and headed down stairs and found that nobody was in the kitchen and went to get a drink of water. When she got to the sink she felt a pair of arms quickly wrap themselves around her waist making her give a suprised gasp but she calmed down when she turned and saw that it was just Harry with a playfully raised eye brow.

"What a guy can't greet his girlfriend without any words in this day and age?" The older raccoon smugly asked as he turned her around to face him and intetertwined her tail with his own and brought his head close to hers so that their noses were lightly touching getting a cocky smile from the lady thief he was speaking to.

"Well there's no problem with it as long as he doesn't end up scaring her out of her skin." Sly jokingly answered him trying to use a stern voice but ultimately failing as Harry shushed her by placing his finger over her lips and claimed them with his own with Sly happily obliging. Even though the two of them had only performed this passionate action a few times they both obviously never got tired of it.

The two soon began to hear the door knob turning and their eyes widened and before the door could fully open they pulled away and did two seperate things. Harry sat down at the table and opened up the newspaper and Sly quickly turned back to the sink and filled a glass up like she was originally planning to.

The minute the two of them pulled away the door opened and Penelope groggily walked in wearing just a pink night gown indicating that she had only just woken up. When she looked at both the raccoons she noticed that they both looked like they were hiding something but Penelope just shrugged and went back upstairs to get dressed.

After the mouse left the room Sly looked over at Harry who started speaking.

"OK new rule, from now on we don't take risks like that. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Sly replied with a nod as they both just laughed.

5 hours later the rest of the gang were all sat in the living room just watching the T.V while Bentley was trying to find any new targets on thief-net since they were running low on money. He and the rest of the gang were broken from their thoughts when they heard Harry laughing and looked over to see he was snickering in his own little world. Sly snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face to get his attension and he was brought back into the real world by the sudden sound.

"What's got you so captivated?" Bentley asked the male raccoon with his eyebrows raised.

"Just remembering a theft I managed to get away with a few years back." Harry answered casually but the gang all decided that wasn't enough for them.

"Care to share the details then?" Sly asked with her arms folded as Harry politely nodded and shared the details of a solo heist where he ended up having to improvise and yet still managed to get away with it.

*Flashback to Harry's heist*

For Harry it was a rather typical friday night. He had learned from an anonymous source about a snobby aristocrat who was for lack of a better word, hated. Seriously he was pretty well liked and respected by people the same place on the social ladder as him but people like his employees certainly weren't fond of the guy. The main thing that made Harry want to rob this guy was that he had heard that one time he had fired a maid just because she had asked for the day off so she could visit her daughter in the hospital after a tonsillectomy and he didn't just tell her to leave. No he slammed a plate she was carrying right out of her hands and yelled to get out of his sight and never come back and didn't bat an eyelid when she ran off crying.

Harry had just climbed in through a third story window and was now walking around trying to find his desired item. It was a gem known as the black serpent (I know the name sounds ridiculous shut up!) and it was sure to be worth millions in the black market and would definitely do the poor folks he knew some good. He could also keep a little bit of the money he got from the gem for himself as a little reward for a job well done.

After walking around for 5 minutes Harry came to a door that was padlocked and he came to the conclusion that this was where his prize was being held but he had to hide for a second when he saw two cops coming in his direction. Since people had already suspected Harry had been planning to steal the black serpent the owner wanted proper law enforcers and not simple security guards and they happily obliged seeing this as a chance to finally put Harry behind bars once and for all.

Thinking quick on his feet Harry quickly ran into the shadows as the two men came over to his position completely unaware of his presence and started talking.

"The higher ups certainly got clever this time huh?" One of the enforcers who was a great dane asked.

"I know. Why didn't anyone think of this before? Take the real black serpent and replace it with a fake and don't breathe a word of it to the public so even if Key does manage to get away this time he won't have got the real thing." The other cop replied and they both laughed and walked off not realising that Harry had heard every single word.

"So those guys think they can trick me with a phony diamond huh? Well it looks like they'll have the honour of finding out what happens when you try to trick a thief." Harry said with a frown that grew into a smirk when a new plan quickly formed into his mind after hearing one of the officers saying the real diamond was being kept at the police station. If he couldn't get to the diamond he would just have the cops bring him to it.

Harry looked over at a nerby vase and deliberately pushed it off the pedestal with his tail resulting in a loud smashing noise and just a few seconds later the door burst open and Harry pretended to try and make a run for it but went slow enough so that in less than a nano second he was slammed down to the ground and cuffed. As Harry was being escorted off of the premises he was brought past a poodle who Harry guessed was the owner of the gem who had a massive grin plastered on his face not realising what the thief's true intentions were for that night.

"Well Mr Key it looks like your attempt to steal my property failed miserably." The aristocrat said smuggly waiting for the raccoon's reply.

"Yeah. I guess trying to steal isn't alaways going to work out in the end." Harry answered acting like he had given up while being placed in the back of the squad car.

After the long drive Harry was taken out of the car and escorted through the crowd and thrown in a cell with a thick metal door and a barred window ensuring he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Well that's one part of the plan done. Now I need to figure out how I can get out of here." Harry said to himself as he tried to come up with his next course of action. Before being placed in his cell his gun had been confiscated so that wouldn't be able to help him and he couldn't pick the lock either. After thinking randomly for a minute or so he got an idea.

Relying on his acting skills he started groaning as if he was in pain loud enough for the guards to hear and got the reaction he wanted as the door opened and a moose walked in.

"What are you groaning about Key?" The moose asked seeing the raccoon was holding his torso and decided to get closer to see if he would have to call in a doctor or not and Harry saw this as his moment to strike. He quickly jumped up and slammed his fist into the moose's face causing him to become dazed and Harry then stood there with a smirk at the open door.

"Well you see I just needed to get out of here and you're the only person who could help me do so." Harry answered like it was the simplest thing in the world and took the guards uniform from him.

"You're not gonna make it through here without your little gun to protect you." The guard said but it din't phase his opponent one bit.

"Well you cops certainly aren't the sharpest tools in the shed are you? If you were smart you would know that a weapon is only going to get you so far in my line of work. A disguise on the other hand will work well in many more circumstances." Harry said leaving the cell and shutting it wearing the guard's uniform.

"Now lets see here. If I was a really expensive gem being guarded by the cops where would I be?" Harry asked himself as he walked through the station and past all the cops with his face hidden. After some searching he found a room with a large padlock and came to an understandable conclusion that this was where he was looking for and luck was on his side when he found a hair pin on the floor and picked the lock with it and used his gun which he had snuck out of the evidence locker to hold the door shut for the time being. When he turned and saw the diamond he realised it certainly didn't dissapoint. The gem seemed to almost glow even with the small amount of light being shined onto it and it was only the size of a fully grown person's hand. Walking over to the glass case Harry didn't take much care in being subtle and just used the handle of his gun to smash the glass and grabbed the black serpent, left an envelope in it's place and jumped out the window and ran to find a car that he could hotwire.

Meanwhile two officers had heard screaming coming from Harry's cell and ran into see what the fuss was all about. When they found out from the moose guard that Harry had escaped they both ran to the room where the black serpent was only to find the case was smashed and it was gone and an envelope was in it's place. The two of them checked the room for any sign of Harry and then checked the envelope and found it contained a letter.

**"Dear cops, I'm happy to tell you that the black serpent is now in my posession thanks to my quick thinking and I'm going to make sure it goes to good use. I'm also happy that I got the chance to teach you people what happens when you try to trick a gentleman thief with a fake diamond. Signed Harry Key. **

**PS, you probably shouldn't have people on the force who are such dimwits that they talk about imprtant details when they clearly know that there is a thief on the premises. Just saying."**

When the twolaw enforcers finished reading the letter they heard what sounded like an engine starting and looked out the window to see that Harry had hotwired a convertible with the roof down and gave them a cocky wave before driving off. As soon as he left a bunch of police cars were sent to go after him and they did just that and managed to catch up with the gentleman thief. As soon as Harry noticed they were giving chase a grin spread across his face.

"So this is how it's going to be huh? Well this should be fun." Harry said with a shrug as the cops that weren't driving stuck their bodies out the window and began shooting their pistols in hope of stopping the car earning a smirk from Harry as he pulled his revolver out of his pocket and a speed loader. After loading his weapon Harry pointed it behind him but din't look back and pulled the trigger twice. Amazingly he managed to shoot the tyres of one of the cars in front making it spin out of control and slam into the car directly behind it and now six carse were left and when Harry was coming close to the end of the road he quickly spinned the steering wheel while half the cars weren't able to turn in time so they slammed into the side of a building. Harry then found a way he could lose the last three cars when he noticed a seperating bridge and when it went up he sped up one side and his persuers didn't and Harry then sped off and onto the other side. After taking a second to look Harry saw that they hadn't followed him but lost his concentration and slammed directly into an empty news stand being rewarded witht the owner shouting profanities at him, when he came from the other side he annoyingly pulled a piece of paper off his face and saw that it was his wanted poster with a police sketch since they didn't have any proper pictures of Harry at their disposal.

"I bet they were getting ready to take these things down after tonight as well." Harry said to himself and then noticed a newspaper had landed in his car and picked it up when he saw who was on the front page. The headline said "Cooper gang strike again" and the picture was of Sly and Harry smiled at it.

"Sly Cooper. Man what I wouldn't give to meet that girl in the flesh." Harry said with a dazed smile as he held the paper to his chest, no girl had ever managed to make him feel that way except Sly and they'd never even met, he guessed she must have had men wanting her even if they weren't criminals. Harry was snapped out of his day dream when he heard a car horn and looked up to see another car heading straight for him and he quickly turned to avoid a crash and slammed into a lamp post, so thinking about a crush in the wrong place at the wrong time could sometimes lead to trouble as he had just learned.

*End flashback*

When Harry was finished talking he looked up and saw the gang looking at him like "What the...?" and assumed they were just suprised.

"Well I guess it was a good choice to have you on the gang then." Sly said to Harry and they all nodded.

"Well now that that's done with can you guys listen up? I've found a new target for a heist and as you already know Sly you can't exactly make any contributions right now." Bentley started as Sly gave him a look saying he didn't have to rub it in her face and Bentley continued. "So me, Murray and Penelope are going to have to do this on our own and this heist is most likely going to take all night and planning will take about five weeks. Harry if you want you can come with us or we can wait for a heist that would require your skills." Bentley finished waiting for Harry's reply.

"Well Bentley it sounds like fun and all but I think I'll just wait, you know keep Sly company." Harry answered and Bentley nodded saying it was OK and asked Murray and Penelope to come with him to give them a few more details leaving Sly confused.

"Why didn't you take him up on his offer? From what I've heard you say you don't seem like the kind of guy that would do that." Sly asked and Harry gave her a basic reply.

"Because when they're out on that heist all night then we can have the night to ourselves and not have to worry about getting caught." Harry answered with a sly smile when Sly realised what he meant.

"Oooh, well I guess that will be a good night." Sly said with a flirty smile of her own and the raccoon couple quickly snuck in a smooch before Bentley came back into the room to grab a few things. The main thing the two of them were thinking was it was going to be a good night.

**And with that I end chapter 15. How do you think this is going to turn out? Also what did you think of this chapter? Until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


End file.
